With You
by BePassionate24 On Hiatus
Summary: An Emily & Aiden One-Shot. AU. The one where they find themselves starting a life together and considering adoption. As requested by a tumblr follower.


_**A/N:**_**Just**_** a little AU One Shot of Emily & Aiden. As Requested by: revenge-is-everything.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span> With You (An Emily &amp; Aiden One Shot)<span>**

There are moments. Where she thinks that they could be together forever, like they had planned. Moments in time where the revenge plot that keeps spinning in her heart stops and she becomes vulnerable- only with him.

She stops near the door frame for a little while, peaking inside to see Aiden fast asleep, a thick a red colored blanket lays over him and all she wants to do is jump up on the bed and sleep beside him. But, she can't.

It's one of those nights in North Carolina tonight where it's rainy and windy and she knows that they still have miles to go before they reach a destination, miles to go before she heals fully from her gunshot wound that Daniel inflicted upon her. Miles to go before she can feel whole again. Every time she tries to sleep, she can't seem to close her eyes shut at night long enough. Even when she's sleeping beside Aiden, because all she can think about are the words Victoria had spewed at her that shattered her whole world…"You can't have children….You're infertile."

Those simple words had caused her to almost leave him, to want to go back into the Grayson household and give them all hell for everything that they had done to her, everything they had taken away. But, his pleas, Aiden's saddened and moistened eyes boring into her on the porch at her house in The Hamptons, telling her to run away with him, telling her that they could build a future together…kept her from going.

She wonders sometimes, what would have happened if she had stayed and fought. But, the idea of loneliness creeps into her soul and mind. And, when it happens, he's always there to reassure her that she made the right choosing love over revenge was her better option, her chance at a new lease on life- one that she always had dreamed about.

"Come to bed." He tells her, his voice sleep ridden and raspy, eyes filled with a haziness as he glances up at her and flips the covers over, patting the empty space beside him.

She nods, not saying anything as she makes her way to him, running her hands over the blanket and smiling to herself as she thinks about these last few months that they've been trying to reconnect with each other. So much has changed and yet, so much has remained the same. Like the way he kisses her face when she finally slips under the sheets and lays beside him, snuggling up to his body warmth and exhaling deeply in content.

She feels his fingertips scale across her skin and she smiles when he lifts her left hand, kissing her two rings on her finger.

"I can officially call you, Mrs. Amanda Mathis, now." He smiles gleefully, brushing her blonde hair back and stroking her cheeks as she turns to face him, she's got tears in her eyes at his words and the realization of her new life with him.

"Yeah. You can." She states, a lump forms in her throat and she pushes it down as he leans towards her to capture her falling tears with his fingers, right before capturing her lips into a soft and tender kiss.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. We're together now, Amanda. You made the right choice…The Graysons will pay for what they did. I promise you that they will." He tells her, leaning into her and kissing her forehead. And, as he backs away, he notices her biting down on her lower lip.

"It's not that…" She says, her voice trailing off as she places her hand onto his chest and looks down at her brand new shiny wedding band.

"What is it then. Hmm?" Aiden questions, lifting her head up to lock his eyes on to hers with his finger, placing it under her chin and adjusting the pillow beneath his head.

"It's just that I want to start a future with you. But, because of everything that's happened. I don't know where to start." She admits through her tears as he pulls her towards him into a protective embrace, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he blurts out. "How about we start with finding a place to live and then, we can adopt, eventually."

She's silent for a long time, staring up at the darkened ceiling as she wonders about how the next few months, the new few years of their lives will play out and then she caughts what he's just said. Adoption.

"We don't even have a place to live yet." She remarks, laughing a little as he holds her close and slips his hands into her hair, massaging her scalp and watching her eyes start to drift shut.

"We'll figure it out, like we always do, together. You'll see. But, the most important thing now is to get you better and just, enjoy the time we have here." He tells her in an honest and pure tone, inhaling sharply and the pain that flashes in front of his eyes when he allows himself to think about how easily he could have lost her makes his skin crawl with hatred towards the man that changed their lives forever.

* * *

><p>The months go by as the she fully recovers and they buy a house. It's far away from prying eyes and yet close enough to where she can go if she ever misses the beach. Yet, something about it seems so empty and lonely inside in the last few days as she sits on the porch steps one night and waits for Aiden to come home, he'd been gone for hours and she can't wait to tell him the news, she's finally gotten the baby's room ready for her arrival.<p>

She's too lost in her thoughts, too curious about what the next day will bring for them and how he'll handle being a parent to even notice the flashing lights and hear the car door slam shut, his long strides to her make her lift her head up as his boots hit the ground and she smiles when he leans down to her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi my darling wife." He states simply, taking a seat next to her as she leans her head against his broad shoulders, grabbing his rough and callused hands, intertwining their fingers together when he locks his eyes on to her side profile and notices the glimmer of hope and intrigue evident in her facial expressions when she says "Hi, husband."

"What's in that head of yours, Amanda?" He asks in a quiet tone, taking her hand into his own and looking down at their wedding bands, glistening back at him. She watches him as he lifts up her fingers towards his lips and kisses each of her knuckles when she exhales and softly replies. "I'm ready for it all, Aiden. I'm finally ready to have a family, have a child and to live our lives like we had planned out. I'm ready to do it all with you."

She watches his lips curl into a huge grin as he pulls her close and they continue to sit on the porch steps, watching the sun go down as it disappears behind the large oak trees across their property. He doesn't say anything, just holds her for a while until he suddenly clears his throat and adds. "I'm ready for it all as well. Just as long as I'm here with you. I love you, sweetheart."

She smiles and leans into him more, inhaling his scent and feeling a sense of comfort from his arms around her as she nods and remarks in her most truthful tone. "I love you too, Aiden Mathis. I always have and I always will. And, I'm ready to face whatever our future holds."

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to comment and let me know what you thought. <strong>

**Hope you liked it & Thanks for reading! :) **

**Also, feel free to message me if you have a request for a One-Shot, send it to me in a PM and I'll think of something to write. :) **


End file.
